10 Drives
by sideburnsandbowlegs
Summary: Sam teases Dean at a bar, but he doesn't consider the aftermath. Warning:PWP WINCEST Sam/Dean Explicit Graphic Sexual Scenes Dom!Dean .Oneshot.


**10 Drives**

Dean was truly giving the phrase "floor it" a new meaning. They were driving so fast, in the blink of an eye, they could climb a tree. But Sam had no right to complain. Not after the way he teased Dean at the bar. He was asking for it. And now he was getting it.

_No car next time… If he's that eager, he can do it in the alley. _Sam thought as he held the leather of the seat tighter, knuckles going white. Dean driving, Sam had to admit, was scarier than any monster he's ever ganked. And Dean driving horny was the 7th level of hell.

Dean pulled up in front of the motel room, making the tires cry on the pavement.

The smell of burnt tires barely caught up with his nose before he got out, and walked fast and firmly to the motel door. He drove the key home on the first try with a confident motion and opened the door. He turned around looking at Sam who was still sitting shotgun jaw dropped in shock.

"Well I ain't got all night Sammy." he growled.

"Yes you do." Sam smirked, getting out of the car, teasingly slow which made Dean tense up, almost making a dent on the door where he was grabbing it.

"Shut up." Dean snapped. Sam was a fucking tease, and he was going to pay for getting Dean hard in a bar full of people.

Sam got in, and Dean shut the door with a loud thud.

Dean stood at the center of the room, at the end of the king sized bed. "Clothes, off." He commanded. His voice was low and raw. Sam could smell the hunger on him. It made his cock twitch, seeing how much Dean was turned on by this. He was getting harder everytime Dean reacted so intensely to his teases.

He walked forward, and stood inches away from Dean. He took his time looking him in the eye, which made Dean even more on edge. Then he slowly started taking his clothes off, not moving away from Dean, and never breaking eye contact if he didn't have to.

He could read the expression on Dean's face. Hunger, mixed with anticipation, and a little pinch of primitivity. It gave him a rough light, and Sam was loving every minute of it.

"Faster." Dean ordered, getting impatient, and painfully hard inside his jeans.

Sam obeyed, and took the rest of his clothes off with quick snappy motions. His muscles rippled under his skin, sending lightnings down Dean's cock.

He stood still waiting for Dean's eyes to eat him up, enjoying every last drop of the attention he was getting. His cock was fully hard now, red and leaking hot pre-come.

Dean unbuttoned his jeans, and let his erection free. The sudden movement stirred the feeling and Dean bit down on his lower lip, almost drawing blood.

"On your knees." Dean said, as he gripped Sam's hair, and pushed him down. Sam fell on his knees without restraint and looked up, licking his lips. Hoping that Dean would let him suck Dean off. He was ready to come then and there. He was hard for over half an hour now, since the bar. And so was Dean.

Dean then gripped his cock, and let the pre-come smear all over his hands, slicking it, and he started to stroke down the length, teasing himself. He occasionally brushed his thumb over the slit, and sobbed out pleased gasps that forced even more blood down Sam's cock. He waited patiently, on the edge of coming, for minutes, while Dean pumped himself in front of his face.

Dean gave little twists of his wrist to multiply the feeling, and it caused him to buck his hips forward into his hand, the tip almost touching Sam's lips. Sam stuck his tongue out and gave one slow lick to the tip eliciting a moan from Dean that would make him come, if he wasn't forcing himself to stay on edge.

He could taste the saltiness of Dean. He licked his lips once more. And that sent Dean off the edge, moaning loudly as he fucked into his hand, pulsating, shooting hot spurts of come all over Sam's face and chest.

As soon as Dean's come hit his face, Sam's orgasm poured out of him, mixed with Dean's moans, he forced his hands to stay on his sides, and he shook helplessly as more spurts hit him and he was lost in pleasure, bucking his hips into the air, riding out waves of his orgasm, coming all over the floor.

Dean shivered even harder, seeing Sam so eager, coming without being touched just by watching Dean jerk himself off onto him.

It was the single hottest thing he'd ever seen. It was worth the deadly drive back to the motel. It was worth 10 drives.

"Slut…" Dean whispered as he, too, fell on his knees and covered Sam's mouth with his own.

_Fuckin' worth it…_


End file.
